Harry Potter and the Silver Crest
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: [this is a gender swap fic ,so boys are girls and girls are boys.] Harriet, Ronna and Henry found out that Voldemort has a very secret horcrux that is guarded by a guardian, who is this guardian? how will they find this horcrux? (and contains Snape/OC, Fred/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as you know, in this story the boys are girls and the girls are boys**

**But in terms of name, let's just say everyone has their mother's last name**

* * *

"Harriet! Harriet! Wake up!" Said Ronna Weasley, shaking the hell outta Harriet. "What...? Where am I?" she said, half asleep.

"The Great Hall, you were eating, remember?" Henry Granger said. "What's wrong with you Harriet? You're really sleepy lately..." Ronna said, eating some kind of jelly.

"Well, uh... I can't tell you, especially in a place like this," Harriet said, "Why?" Ronna said, mouth full of jelly.

"Ronna! What kind of girl are you? Don't talk with your mouth full!" Henry complained.

"Attention Please!" said headmaster Alfie Dumbledore, "Please meet your new Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Russell Dark!"

Everyone clapped, "wow, he's muscular..." Said Ronna. "why does Snape look so pissed off every time there's a new defence againts the dark arts teacher?" Henry said, "Henry, she's always pissed off," Ronna replied.

After that morning was potions class, with Professor Severia Snape...

"so, Hariet, what was the problem?" Henry said, "well, it's just that Dumbledore told me there's a Horcrux, that Voldemort has. But someone is keeping us away from it, he or she is guarding it, it's like they don't want anyone to grab hold of it because they think it's a weapon," Harriet replied.

"but, what can we do about it then?" Ronna said, "be quiet! Snape's coming!" Henry said.

They all went back to reading their books, or at least pretending to read their books.

"Potter, you can save your stories for later, or maybe you would continue it in detention?" Snape said.

"no, sir," Harriet replied, "then get back to work,"

* * *

After potions was DADA with the new teacher, Russell Dark. The muscular professor with short spiky silver hair wearing a black suit and a pair of glasses with skulls on the side

On the way to class, Harriet and his friends heard a group of girls talking about their new professor, "I think he's gorgeous!" said a random brownhaired girl,

"and that cold look of his is so taunting!" said another random girl, Harriet and Ronna were a bit inrediculous of hearing that, Henry was just reading a thick book about the dark arts.

And infront of class they met Lucas, Lucas Lovegood, walking in his unusual style "hey! Harriet! I found this in my desk in charms class, it's addressed to you ," he said, handing a letter which seems to be brand new.

"alright, thanks," Harriet said, "see ya!" and Lucas skipped off~

"well, hello, class. As you know my Name is Russell Dark, but you can call me Professor Dark. I will be your defence againts the dark arts teacher. Now open page 10," Dark said, short and simple.

"there can be found a number of spells, used to defend yourselves,"

Everyone turned to page ten, except for Harriet. She was opening the letter Lucas gave her, and not paying attention at all, he letter says it's from Dumbledore, and it's urgent.

"Ms. Potter, would you please pay more attention? It's okay for you to do other things in class, but you should at least listen to me. From the way your acting your not paying the least bit attention to anything but that paper," Dark said, everyone turned to Harriet.

"sorry sir," she said, "thank you, now let's continue...". Harriet continued reading the letter, but at the same time try to pay attention to what Dark is saying.

_Dear Harriet,_

_I've just found out more about that Horcrux, it's a silver crest that's shaped like a snake. And has an incarving 'Tam Marvolo Riddle'_

_Hope you find it soon,_

_Alfie Dumbledore_

Suddenly Harriet felt nauseous and dizzy, the whole world is spinning...

"Harriet!" said Henry, Harriet fell of her chair and on to the floor. "it seems Ms. Potter hasn't had enough sleep. Mr. Granger, would you kindly open the door for me?" and then Dark swooped Harriet into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing while saying "Class dismissed,"

At le hospital wing...

"I think someone poisoned her food, and also, she hasn't got enough sleep," said Monsieur Pomphrey. (LOL)

"is she going to be okay?" Ronna said, "well, yes. But she needs some rest, you best be off to class now, chop-chop," Monsieur Pomphrey said "okay,".

* * *

"Professor, uh- can I ask you a series of questions? It's for a report..." asked a female gryffindor student. Behind her was a group of her girl friends who is desprately wanting a picture of their handsome peofessor.

"heheh, sure..." Professor Dark said, "okay, let's start. How old are you?" the girl said happily.

"I'm 37 years old," Dark said, "and... um, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

"no," all the girls cheered. "do you plan on having one?"

"yes,"

"do you think any of us are worthy? ^_^"

"I don't know, that's private. Now enough, I have a class coming up,"

"alright, can I have a picture? Please?"

"no, I don't do pictures. Now get out of my office, ladies,"and he shoved them out of his office.

* * *

As the classes went on Henry couldn't stop thinking about that silver crest Harriet said, he had read the letter Dumbledore gave her. After all the classes went, Henry went to the library to research on the crest.

Ronna went to the Great hall for dinner, and saw so sign of Henry so after he ate he took some food and brought them to the library, where she assumed Henry would be. His assumption was right, ofcourse.

"thanks for the food Ronna, I was getting hungry too,"

"you're welcome, what are you reading?"

"it's a book about ancient crests, i'd figure we should start looking for it,"

"what about Harriet?"

"he needs some rest, we'll tell her tomorrow, if there are any results. Here you can help me by reading this here," Henry took a thick book out of a tall stack of books on his left.

* * *

**Aha! There, after a long term of holiday, i finally made a new story! So tiring, not sure if I will update as fast as possible, but I'll try... and I'll try updating my other unfinished stories too. Reveiws are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry look!" Ronna said, pointing to a page of a book she read. "what is it?" Henry said sleepyly, it was late at night, but not too late.

"I think this is the crest Dumbledore told us!" Ronna was pointing at a picture of a silver snake crest attached to a chain, it looked like a necklace.

"it says that the crest is an ancient crest guarded by the werewolves, many people say it has a curse. It was said to be somewhere in the forbidden forest, because someone went looking for it in a certain area there and never came back," Henry read the book.

"never came back?!" Ronna said, "well, I don't know. That person could just be lost in the woods," Henry replied. "well, maybe, we have to tell-" "what are you two doing this late at night?!" said a very familiar voice.

"uh... Professor Snape! We were just studying for a test sir..." Henry said, lying. "a test? This early?" Snape said, suspicious about them.

"yes, I gave the fift years a test, Severia," Dark suddenly appeared. "very well, but off to your dorms now," Snape said with a scoff.

"yes, sir," Henry and Ronna answered, they took the book and nod a thank you to Professor Dark. After they left Snape and Dark were still in the library, "really? A test? This early?" Snape said, unsure about Dark's statement.

"yes, I just wanted to know how far they know about the dark arts," Dark simply said.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the great hall, Harriet too. She was well rested and back in shape.

Henry and Ronna showed Harriet the book they found last night, and Harriet read it with anticipation.

"attention everyone! It seems that Professor Trelawney isn't able to teach for a while, I have found a substitute teacher. His name is Hosain Guthrie," Dumbledore said.

The one called 'Guthrie' was a short man, about as tall as Snape's chest, and he wore glasses like trelawney's except they were thicker and had the color red, he had freckles and yellow-orange hair, and the wore a plaid orange shirt with brown pants and covered with a robe. Kind of like the students, and his shirt was tucked in very neatly.

"great... Another weirdo," Snape mumbled, Guthrie has a personality like Lockhart, although he is not at all gorgeous.

Somewhere around lunch, Guthrie met Snape on his way to the great hall. Snape tried to get past him, but he kept blocking her.

"get. out. Of. My way, Guthrie" Snape said in annoyance, "oh, please sweetheart, call me Hosé," he flipped his hair.

"are you talking to me?" Snape said, more annoyed. "ofcourse, babe," he answered confidently, "Hosain, stop that, you're gonna get yourself killed," Dark suddenly said from behind Snape, "oh, it's you, Russell," Guthrie said with a 'hate' tone.

"yeah, it's me, got a problem with that?" Dark said flatly, Guthrie then left with a 'hmph!'

"I didn't really need your help, but thanks," Snape said, "no prob," Dark said.

They both went into the great hall and ate lunch.

At the afternoon in Dark's class, Harriet was reading the book all day, about crests and where they usually are. She wasn't paying any attention,

"Mr. Potter, you again," Dark said behind Harriet, looking at the book she was reading. "why do you never pay attention in my class? Is it boring you?"

"no, sir. I've just been worried," Harriet answered, "about what?" Dark asked again

"i can't tell you infront of everybody, sir. Dumbledore told me so,"

"fine, then. See me after class, you too Ms. Weasley and Mr. Granger,"

After class,

"so what is it that you've been worrying about, Harriet?" Dark asked, curious

"um... first, do you know what a horcrux is?" Harriet said,

"of course,"

"uhm, well, you know that Voldemort has horcruxes, dumbledore said he has a horcrux which is a crest," Harriet explained.

"and?"

"and we don't know how to find it, it said to be in the forrbidden forest, but where?" Harriet finished.

"let me see that," Dark took the book and looked closely at the picture of the crest, "I know where it is," he said

"what?! Where?" Henry said,

"it's pretty hard to get there, and I don't even know if we could go into the place where it's kept,"

"what do you mean?" Ronna said, "the only entrance is through an underground tunnel, and we need to use a train that has been unused for years," Dark explained.

"and then, there's also another complication," Dark continued,

"what is it?" Ronna said,

"i can't tell you, but you'll see when we get there. you want me to take you there right?"

"yes, well, if you don't mind," Henry said, trying to be polite.

"of course not, I'm just not sure if we can go to the altar, where the crest is,"

"have you been there professor?" Harriet asked, seeing as Dark knew so much.

"oh yes- Eh wait, i shouldn't be telling you this, well, just meet me outside of hogwarts on Saturday, and i'll take you to where it is, and bring some coal!" and then Dark pushed them out of his classroom.

The next day... (Friday)

Filch came running through the doors of the great hall (let's just pretend that she's a real crappy looking lady),

"headmaster! Headmaster!" she stopped, panting, "Snape's gone headmaster!"

Most cheered, slytherins gasped. Dark was thinking skeptically, _snape, gone? Who can do such a thing? I mean, snape is not easily taken from plain sight. Although, he does spend a lot of time alone in his dungeons._

"gone? What do you mean gone?" Dumbledore asked, "I searched everywhere, high and low, nothing!" Filch answered.

"my sweetheart is gone?! Oh my," Guthrie said, obviously acting his panicking.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, took a few days to make this... give me some ideas if you have one! oh and snape is not going to end up with guthrie!**


	3. Chapter 3: a new Master Alpha

"why would anyone steal Snape?" Dark said, "because she's gorgeous!" Guthrie exclaimed.

Everyone went silent and looked at guthrie, "what? She is gorgeous you know," he said, "o...kay..." Dark said awkwardly. "c'mon, c'mon, let's search for her! She could be anywhere!" Guthrie said, "we can't leave the students here alone, Hosain. Someone has to watch them," Dumbledore said.

"ah yes, yes we will search for her tomorrow, then, there are no studies tomorrow right?" Guthrie said. "but, I promised to take Harriet to... uh... Hogsmead.. tomorrow," Dark said, "well, you're going have to cancel it, Russell," Guthrie said smirking.

"but it's really important! I have to take her and her gang," Dark said, pleading to Dumbledore, "well, if it's really that important, Russell. Just join in when your free," Dumbledore stated, knowing what Dark is actually doing.

"but, headmaster! We need all the help we can get!" Guthrie said, Dumbledore just left with a dismissive wave.

That day, was a usual day, unlike the next day...

That morning outside of hogwarts near Hagrid's house, Dark was making sure he had all the things he needs to go to 'the place'. He was wearing a sleeveless jean vest.

Harriet, Henry and Ronna came with a huge sack of coal and backpacks, "will this be enough, ProfeSsor?" Henry said, handing the sack of coal to Dark. "ah, yes, you're here. I think that'll be more than enough, Henry. Now let's get going," Dark said.

They walked into the forbidden forest, a part of the forest that Harriet never knew before. There were ruins, old ancient ruins covered in moss and trees.

They all walked into one of the ruins, it has a tunnel leading underground. When they reached the bottom they could see a very old train who runs on coal. "um, professor... is that the train you say were gonna ride?" Ronna said, "yeah," Dark replied. "are you sure it's safe?" Henry said, "ofcourse it is, i've rode it lots of times," Dark said simply.

They got on the train, it had no cargos, only the locomotive. The train actually worked perfectly, and they reached the end of the tunnel after half an hour. "I think my eyes are dehydrated," said Ronna, eyes dried because of the wind during the ride. "that's why i wear goggles, you know," said professor Dark.

Dark stood near a wall with a werewolf carving on it, "open up, Dotho," he knocked at it. "who is it?" said a voice sho sounded exactlly like Kreacher. "it's me, Dotho," Dark replied. The one called Dotho opened a small peeking hole, and examined Dark, "oh, it's you Dark. Come in," Dotho said. The wall with the werewolf carving opened, revealing a short house elf with a wool hat like Henry's.

"you brought guest, Dark. Are they sacrafices?" Dotho said, "you know I never use human sacrafices, Dotho. That's just sick," Dark said walking inside. "c'mon, don't be shy, it's not dangerous here," he continued, gesturing to the trio to get in.

Inside was a rock-tiled sort of place, with lots of trees and a stair case leading downwards.

"whoa, where are we professor?" Harriet said, "the realm of the werewolves," Dark replied. "the realm of what?" Ronna asked in shock, "werewolves, Ronna," Dark said, leading them to a the staircase, suddenly. "hey, Dotho, i thought i was banished from here," Dark stated to Dotho.

"well, not exactly... you, were banished from the castle, because you broke the statue of our master. But you weren't banished from the village, so you can still come here. Dotho was banished from the castle too, and besides, everything has changed since the new master came..." Explained Dotho.

"what? A new master? What happened to old Master Alabaster?"

"he was... defeated in an alpha duel,"

"what?! But how? Everyone loved Master Alabaster... who was it?"

"Dotho doesn't know, but Dotho knows he had cheated in the fight, he used silver elixir,"

"what are you both talking about?" Henry said.

"our Master Alpha, Alabaster, which is kind of our king, was defeated by an unworthy werewolf. He was the greatest Master Alpha, always fair and friendly, noone could replace him," Dark explained.

"So... YOU'RE a werewolf?" Harriet asked

"well, kinda sorta yea..."

"what do you mean by 'sorta'? you should know what you are," henry said

"well, I'm kinda a half-breed werewolf, you know, like half bloods... and worse, I'm half vampire, werewolves don't exactly go along with vampires," Dark explained.

"how can you be a vampire?" Henry asked,

"well, long-story-short, my mom's a werewolf dad's a vampire. Let's just go save Master Alabaster now and get that crest, shall we?" Dark said and hurried them to the village. The village, was actually down the staircase, and through a short path in the middle of trees. It was a nice village, kind of like hogmead, only bigger, and had taller buildings.

The village was quiet... a little too quiet...

"where is everybody professor?" Ronna asked

"don't know, it's usually really crowded here," He answered, it was like everyone moved away, not a single soul sighted. Then they finally decided to go to the inn to check things out.

Inside was a bar, a very filthy yet broken bar.

Even the inn keeper was no where to be seen, and suddenly...

"AAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a man said as he came out from a room, he was poorly dressed, he had a stubble on his chin, and he probabbly haven't taken a bath in days. "DID MASTER G SENT YOU TO KILL ME? I TELL YA, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" he then said, cowering in fear.

"wh-what? No!" Dark said, and the man came closer, smelled Dark in a cannine-ish way. "Dark? *sniff* is that *sniff* you?!" said the man, he then lifted Dark's arm and tried to smell his armpit... but... "hey! Hey! Stop that!" Dark protested.

"sorry, foresome habit... it's me, Russel, Gerald. Don't you remember me?" 'Gerald' said, he is bartender that owns this inn "but, you look so different, Gerald. What happened?" Dark said, suprised. "well, master G, the new master, won't give us any supply of water, he drained everything to the castle and also he won't let us out of the village. We can't hunt, further more, eat. Drinking, we only have what's left in our houses, in my case, my bar,"

"who IS this master G?" Dark questioned, "I don't know, never seen him in person. He always wears a mask or suit when he's around. He didn't even gave us his name... he only told us to call him master G," Gerald explained, "and also, I haven't bathed in four days... i must smell like terd..." Gerald said, scratching his head in embaressedment.

"heh, it's not your fault, Gerald," Dark said, "um, professor, i hate to cut this reunion.. but are we forgetting something?" Harriet said as he looked at Gerald from behind Dark. "oh, right. We have to go get the silver crest, Gerald. Is anybody guarding it?" Dark asked, "I don't recall, but.. I'll go with you," Gerald said enthusiasticly.

"you sure your gonna be alright?" Dark said concerned, "I'm fine, I ate yesterday," he replied, heading towards the exit, smiling. Dark just raised an eyebrow and followed Gerald, Henry, Ronna, and Harriet followed behind Dark.

* * *

**Ah, that's all for now... and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately... it's just that I still have schoolwork and stuff, and sometimes, I'm just not inspired... and also, I would like to thank my dream that I had a long time ago... it inspired me to do this chapter, And also Jennie.F-101 for suggesting the name 'Gerald'.**


End file.
